cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredibly Random Sketch Episode
Unlike most episodes,this episode is baisicly a random collection of clips put together. Transcript *Mr Cow2:What`s going on here? *Narrorater:Were putting on a Sketch Show Episode.With Random Clips and all that. *Mr Cow2:Oh.Can I be in it. *Narrorater:Sure.Why not. *Mr Cow2:COOL!Let`s start! Static.We see Rookie running around in a circle. *Rookie:I wanna see my back!What`s it look like. *Cadence:...It looks like a back. *Rookie:Oh thanks Cadence! Static.We see Gary,PH and Aunt Artic in a dark room. *PH:Shhhhhh.The monster could be here! Aunt Artic enters a room.We see a mutant like penguin look at her. *Aunt Artic:AHHH!!!HE`S HERE!!! Static.We see the following text:Warnig!:The following clip may cause Sezuires,Explosive Diariea,Crying,Screaming,Barfing,Headaches,Small Pox,Big Pox,Medium Pox,Thirst,Hunger,Bladder Shrinking,The monster NOT being here,Derpness and Not reding this fast enough.It then starts a jazzy tune and shows Gary dancing. Static *Mr Cow2:You know, Rookie, i have a chess set in that bag over there. (Rookie walks to the bag that Mr Cow2 isn't talking about.) *Mr Cow2:Um, it's that one over there (Rookie unzips the bag he was walking towards to and an Any-Flat-Surface-Magnet-Belt pins him into the wall.) *Mr Cow2:I told you man! (Unzips the bag that is closed and the chess set comes out) Static. Rookie is still pinned to the wall. *Mr Cow2:Aha! i have captured your bishop with my knight! *Rookie:Now i have you with my king! (captures knight with his king) *Mr Cow2:You do realize that of i move my other knight, not only will i capture both of your rooks, but i will also capture your king! Static *Mr Cow2:Checkmate! *Rookie (Still pinned to the wal):We're playing checkers now! Static. We see the following text:WARNING!:The following scene is hilariously stupid. Do not try thus at home. It then shows Mr Cow2 drinking a whole can of ginger ale and Cadence shaking him up. Soon, carbonation fizz comes out of Mr Cow2's mouth. *Cadence:Wow! It actually worked! *Mr Cow2:I told you it was awesome! Static.We see Mr Cow2 and Rookie talking. *Mr Cow2:A penny for your thoughts. *Rookie:I'm sorry.My thoughts cost a dollar *Mr Cow2:WHAT KIND OF STUPID THOUGHT COSTS A DOLLAR!?! *Rookie:That little remark just made it cost TEN dollars! *Mr Cow2:OH COME ON! *Rookie:If you knew what it was you'd be begging to pay me ten dollars *Mr Cow2:FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU TWO CENTS!IT'S ALL I HAVE! *Rookie:A fool and his money are soon par- Shows Mr Cow2 trying to choke Rookie. *Rookie:Ok ok!I'll give you your money back! Static.Shows Rookie having a starring contest with a cupcake.Eventually things get more intense untill Rookie takes a bite."Requiem for a Dream" plays in the backround. *Rookie(mouth-full):Fatality! Static.Shows Cadence with one eye facing up and the other facing down. *Cadence:Derp. Static.We see Jet Pack Guy and Dot in a room. Jet Pack Guy is eating an apple. *Dot:You know Jet Pack Guy, sometimes I close my eyes and picture us 5 years from now. *Jet Pack Guy:Yeah Whatever.(takes a bite of his apple and chokes on it) ACK! *Dot:Jet! I'll save you! (tries to preform thre helmich maneuver on Jet) Cut to Mr Cow2 and Hone783. *Hone783:I'll give you a dollar if you peek into the room that Jet just went in. *Mr Cow2:You're on! (peeks into door and jumps up in fright.he slowly backs away from the door and runs over to Hone783)A dollar doesn't motivate me for the nightmares I'll be having all summer. *Hone783: It's summer? Static.